


Comfortably Numb

by rainy_castiel2648



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_castiel2648/pseuds/rainy_castiel2648
Summary: A long time ago right before God disappeared, he made the last angel and assigned her to Castiel. When 2005 came around Castiel took her to a coven of good witches to protect her of the events that would follow. But what happens when 12 years later she goes missing? Castiel looks for her for a year and when she does turn up the day after her birthday, Dean feels betrayed that his lover never mentioned this to him. Delve deeper into their story.





	1. Prologue

1860:  
Castiel was walking around in Heaven when he heard a voice from above. “Castiel. I have a mission for you. I am creating an angel that will be very important for you to raise her. You must raise her as your own. Protect her with your life. She is the most important creation I will make. You must not let anyone know except for Gabriel.” Castiel had never heard God. Much less met him. He never questioned his orders and so he reported to the place where angels were delivered and found a small fragile fledgling. Gabriel was already there and was next to the cradle that her.  
“What do you make of this brother?”  
“It is God’s will so I shall follow his wishes. I shall name her Miriam. It suits her.” He smiled at the small child that had messy brown hair that he knew was like his future vessel.  
“Miriam? Brother that is literally Greek for Rebellion. What are you expecting for her?”  
“The name is special for her Gabriel.” Miriam’s grey eyes wandered everywhere.

1920:  
“Dad I want to meet the humans!”  
“Not yet Miriam you are still in training” Castiel responded while writing down the things she needed to work on battle-wise. Miriam was swinging her angel blade around and she slipped away to find Gabriel. “Uncle Gabe! Uncle Gabe!”  
“Hello there you little punk!” He ruffled her long hair, “what’s up?”  
“Well I wanted to see the humans but Dad said no…”  
“Why should I disobey my brother?”  
“Because he’s not the boss of you.” Miriam smirked at him.  
“Good enough for me let’s go!” Gabriel took her and they enjoyed occupying some vessels when suddenly an angry voice was heard from behind them.  
“Miriam!” Both Gabriel and his niece stopped.  
“Gabriel I expected you to help me keep her in line not help her disobey me.”  
“Come on Castiel she only wanted to-”Castiel cut him off.  
“I shall deal with her you need to leave.”  
“Dad you’re such a buzzkill.”  
“Now Miriam we have rules for a reason. You know it’s dangerous.”  
“I don’t understand what is so dangerous. I just need to take a vessel like you’ve told me to.”  
“WE HAVE RULES MIRIAM” Castiel raised his voice.  
“Fine.” Was all she replied. Her studies continued and Castiel trained her secretly like every other angel was trained.

Flash forward to 2004:  
“Miriam you need to ask permission to take the vessel of the young girl remember?”  
“One step ahead of you Father. She already said yes.” Miriam was looking at the year old girl with long brown hair and blue-grey eyes. Their features matching perfectly. The perfect vessel.  
“Remind me again, why am I being sent to live in a coven of witches? Aren’t they supposed to be evil or something?” Miriam asked.  
“Gabriel disappeared, and you need to be protected from the events following the next thirteen years. These witches are not evil Miriam I’ve told you that they use their magic to help people after natural disasters. Remember I will visit you every chance I get. I expect you to learn from them and be respectful.” Castiel kissed her forehead and left. Miriam took the vessel and the witches took her in. For the next thirteen years he visited like he promised. The day after her thirteenth “birthday” he was about to retrieve her to take her with the Winchester’s. But all he found was a destroyed house, dead witches, and no sign of Miriam. He needed to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters come out every THURSGAY!!!!


	2. The Explanation and the Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters every Tuesgay and Thursgay!

Everything was calm. Everything was still and, well somewhat "normal". The Winchester's and Castiel were safely tucked into their motel room. A loud knock was heard on the motel door. Dean woke up and grabbed his gun immediately. Castiel sat up and drew his angel blade while Sam fell off his bed. Castiel was the first to reach the door and when he opened it a young teenager with waist-length brown hair, and blue-grey eyes and a scruffy black dog on a leash. He dropped the blade and he whispered, “Miriam?” They enveloped in an embrace leaving the Winchester’s confused, and the dog to enter the room and sit on Dean’s feet.  
“Dad I’ve looked so much for you!” She cried.  
“So have I Miriam. I thought you were dead.”  
Dean being confused interrupted the moment, “Dad? Cas… you mean to tell me you have a kid? And a dog for that matter.” The look on his face was confused, but at the same time betrayed. His soft eyes had a gleam of seriousness. “Care to explain to us why you never bothered to mention that you had a kid? She could have been in more danger out there than with us.” He questioned again after a moment of silence fell over the room.  
“Dean I can explain. Just sit down because it’s a confusing story.” Once Castiel had brought in Miriam and everyone sat down, Castiel started telling the story of how God made Miriam but decided she was Gabriel and Castiel’s responsibility (mostly Castiel). He told them about how he raised her as a normal child but also as a typical angel in the Garrison, and her upbringing by witches the past 12 years.  
“Cas you haven’t told us why you kept her a secret from us though.” Dean kept pushing.  
“Hey! Be patient. He needed to start from the beginning and obviously you didn’t pay well enough attention since he clearly said that God told him that only he and Gabriel were supposed to know dumbass.” She retorted at Dean who only seemed more annoyed now,  
“Language Miriam.” Castiel spoke firmly.  
“Now I can see where Gabriel came into play.” Sam chuckled sadly.  
“You loved him didn’t you?” Miriam asked Sam suddenly.  
“Miriam hush.” Castiel set a hand on her shoulder.  
“Sorry…” She murmured.  
“It’s ok, really Miriam.” Sam gave her a sincere smile.  
Cas once again interrupted the silence that was about to grow again,“Either way, they were my orders to keep her a secret. I also knew if I had brought her around with us Lucifer could have found out. Or Michael would have used her as leverage. That is why. But then she went missing and I couldn’t figure out how to tell you.” Castiel held Dean’s hand but Dean took it out of his grasp and set it on his lap. Miriam saw this action and she put a black leash on the dog’s collar.  
“Dad I think I’ll take Argos out for a walk, he needs exercise before sleeping.” She walked out of the motel door quickly.  
“I think I’ll leave you two to discuss this.” Sam said, he pulled on his jeans, boots and jacket. He caught up with Miriam and they both left.  
“Cas I thought we could trust each other with everything.”  
“We can trust each other with everything that’s why we-we’re together.” Cas’s voice shook a little.  
“It doesn’t seem that way Castiel.”  
“Dean…”  
“No Cas. She was missing for a year and I thought that this entire time you were doing other things in the world! She could have been in danger and you didn’t even ask for help! We could have helped. What would you have done if you never found her Cas? Search until the end of time?”  
“Dean please you have to understand it was for her safety.”  
“Her safety!? Bullshit Cas. She was in more danger trying to find us rather than us finding her. I’m not mad. I’m just disappointed you didn’t tell me.”  
Castiel wasn’t exactly quite sure why those words hurt so much. It could have been because he felt as if he had failed Dean. His lover, his fighter, Dean.  
“Nothing has changed Castiel. I just need to know if there are any other secrets I should know about.”  
“That’s it. That is the only secret I’ve been hiding.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and this time he did not take it away.  
“Ok. Let’s go find her and Sammy now and make sure they’re not causing chaos.” Dean gave him a small smile.  
Castiel chuckled and hugged Dean. “Let’s go find them then.” Dean put on his pants, boots, and a flannel and he and Cas went out of the room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters every Tuesgay and Thursgay!


	3. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I edited the last chapter and I realized that Argos sounds more like a scruffy black dog name, so Argos the dog is now scruffy... and black....

Sam walked out of the motel room to catch up with Miriam but she was standing outside with Argos off his leash.

“Hey Miriam.” Sam greeted her.

“Oh hey Sam. You left my dad and your brother in the room alone?”

“Yeah they needed to discuss some things.” Sam responded.

“They must be really good friends for them to be arguing about how it changes things now that I’ve appeared.” Miriam raised her eyebrows.

“They aren’t friends.”

“Are they acquaintances?” she asked. Sam smiled softly at Miriam’s obliviousness.

“They’re together as in they’re a couple.” Sam explained to her. Miriam was silent and she slowly went to put the leash on Argos. After a few minutes she spoke.   
“Well, a lot must have happened during the year I disappeared. But…. FINALLY ALL HE COULD TALK ABOUT WAS DEAN WINCHESTER.” Miriam started walking along the sidewalk. Sam followed her in a fit of laughter. Argos was pulling on his leash causing Miriam to continue tripping.

“I can hold him if you’d like.” Sam held out his hands.

“Are you sure it wouldn’t be too much trouble?” She asked him.

“Of course not.” Sam beamed at Miriam. Miriam gingerly passed Argos to Sam and he bent down to pet the dog’s thick black fur.

“So you and Gabriel huh?” Miriam asked him.

“Well it’s complicated.” Sam responded.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, we had a fling. Purely physical, but we soon grew to love each other and then suddenly he died. But then he came back and we tried to continue from where we had left off but it wasn’t the same. This time it was stronger, but then he disappeared.”

“Oh. So that’s what happened..” Miriam muttered.  “Dad was always more strict. He educated me the same way he was educated in the Garrison and the way humans are educated. But Gabriel taught me how to be more human.” Miriam smiled softly.

Sam got back up from the ground and gave one last pet to Argos then all three of them continued walking. “That sounds very much like Gabriel. He was always the most human out of the angels. Castiel has improve so much but he still struggles.”

Miriam smiled, “Yeah, dad does need improvement in his ‘People Skills’.” Both Sam and Miriam laughed at her imitation of Castiel. They heard footsteps coming from behind them and Sam immediately took out a gun while Miriam took out two angel blades. They turned around only to see Castiel and Dean behind them.

“Oh thank god it’s both of you!” Sam sighed out. Both Dean and Cas were red in their faces from running.

“You guys we should get a bit of shut eye before the long day we have tomorrow.” Dean spoke in a gruff voice.

“I agree with Dean.” Miriam said. “Plus Argos is just a regular dog and I bet he hasn’t had any real sleep in a year.” Miriam patted Argos’s head.

“Let’s all head back.” They were all walking back in silence when Dean asked Miriam a question, “So kid what’s your favorite movie?”

“Oh that’s hard because there are three tied for the number one spot. In my opinion they’re Sabrina, the Audrey Hepburn version since it’s also with Humphrey Bogart, and Casa Blanca also with Humphrey Bogart, or The Godfather. I mean how can you not like Al Pacino?” Miriam was getting excited talking about movies.

“Alright and favorite book?” Dean asked now feeling impressed by her.

“Hmmm…. Tough, cause I mean you have The Odyssey, but then Harry Potter exists as well.” Miriam said in a very wise voice. Dean chuckled at her options. He brought a hand to her head and ruffled her hair making it messier than it already was. He could sense a bond starting to grow with the kid and he knew that he was getting attached only after asking two questions. Sam and Cas were watching from behind them and smiled warmly at the sight.

“Dean’s gonna get attached to her y’know? I mean she seems like a great kid, and her vessel looks just like Jimmy.” Sam spoke softly.

Cas watched Dean and Miriam shove each other then burst into a fit of laughter. He smiled then replied to Sam, “That’s great. Maybe we can be a semi normal family that way.” This was going to be an adventure for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter next Tuesday!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the chapter delay but I've been swamped with tests, and my professor are giving us too many assignments, i feel like I should post chapters every Thursday now. Enjoy!

“Miriam…. Miriam…” Castiel nudged the small mass on the motel couch. Miriam groaned and mumbled, “Five more minutes….” She buried her head in the pillow.

“Honey, you said that five minutes ago before.” Castiel spoke softly. Dean and Sam watched from outside the motel.

“You know I’ve never seen Cas be more human than with her.” Dean spoke softly.

“More human than when the both of you are having sex?” Sam smirked.

“Shut up Sammy. But you know what I mean. I mean he’s always still so confused about many things but yet he seems to have done a pretty damn good job,” he sighed, “I just don’t understand why he wouldn’t tell us sooner.” He ran a hand over his face. Dean and Sam stood quietly for a while before Sam spoke again.

“I saw you yesterday while we walked back to the motel. You seemed to bond with her faster than with Cas when you first met him.”

“Castiel is different he was-”

“What? A random angel who seemed to take an interest in you?” Dean was interrupted by Sam. Dean gave Sam a bitch face before responding,

“Yeah. And this is Cas’s kid.” Dean said in a matter of fact tone.

“Seems to me like you’re biased about her.” Sam crossed his arms.

“Maybe I am.” Dean spoke softly. A soft click was heard from the door’s lock and Castiel, Miriam, and Argos walked out of the motel room.

“Castiel you can take the dog to the bunker so he doesn’t get any hair in Baby?”

Miriam raised her eyebrows then stood in front of Argos. “Argos comes with us.” Dean looked at Castiel, to which Castiel only replied,

“We’ve tried teleporting with him before and he became ill.” Castiel shrugged while he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Come on Dean, it’s not the first time with a dog in the car.” Sam nudged Dean in the ribs. Dean grumbled then nodded his head in a way of saying _If you must_. They all got in the car and Miriam sat with Argos on her lap. Dean rolled the back window down so Argos could stick his head out. The only noise coming from them was AC/DC on the stereo, and the rumble of the Impala’s engine. Dean was finally able to make some small talk with Miriam and he asked her a question.

“So what kind of dog is he?”

“Hm?” Miriam was taken away from her daydream before she responded, “Oh, he’s a Belgian shepherd. Gabriel gave him to me when I was ten, so that makes him only… four?” Miriam said. Dean saw her through the rear view mirror and smiled a bit. _She really does look like Cas’s daughter._ He thought to himself. Castiel saw this small smile and read Dean’s mind but said nothing. After a long drive, Miriam fell asleep and so did Argos, they were finally arriving to the bunker in Lebanon Kansas. Sam took Argos into the bunker leaving Castiel and Dean with Miriam. He opened the door and let Argos off the leash. Immediately Argos leaped at Sam and licked his face.

“Alright! Alright! Down boy,” Argos stopped jumping when Sam spoke. Sam smiled at the dog and lead him into the kitchen. He took out a few slices of ham and threw them at Argos. The dog chewed happily. Sam sat at the kitchen table and scratched Argos for a while. He heard some stumbling coming from the entrance and he suddenly saw Dean carrying a sleeping Miriam and Castiel carrying her brown backpack. He smiled and went into his own room, Argos followed Dean and into Miriam’s new room. All was calm.


	5. Unknown prophecies, humanity, and anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know I didn't post last Thursday but I've been busy with so many things such as moving, my great-grandfather dying, and schoolwork. But without further ado, chapter five!
> 
> pere= father  
> mon tournesol= my sunflower  
> Mon cher j'étais inquiet pour toi= my dear i was so worried for you

 A week had gone by since Miriam first arrived and the entire household had fallen into a routine, it was now the end of June and Miriam’s birthday had passed on the 22nd. They had gotten apple pie and pizza and spent the night watching old episodes of Star Trek. After a while Sam had gone to his room to sleep, and Dean and Cas went to their bedroom to take care of each other. Miriam sat in the library pouring over books of lore and history. After a while she heard Argos whine that he needed to be taken outside. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock.

“4 am? Gosh I stayed up long. Alright Argos let’s take you out.” She softly put her Converse on and silently put on Argos’ leash and creeped out. She let Argos off her leash and walked around the forest letting the cool summer breeze blow on her. She patiently waited for Argos to finish licking himself when she heard a voice.

“Miriam….” there were words that seemed mumbled. Argos stood in defense mode. Miriam took out her angel blade and held it at her side.

“Miriam…. You…. You’re the…….” The wistful voice spoke again. Miriam walked backwards but hit a tree. She fell down and hugged her legs never dropping the angel blade. The voice grew louder but the words spoke faster and faster and she covered her ears to try and stop the voice. She wasn’t able to hear anything, or more like understand the voice, it spoke in riddles and poetry. “Prophecy.” Was the last word she heard. She sat still at the tree contemplating whether or not to run back to the bunker or stand guard for herself. She didn’t notice the rush of adrenaline leaving her and she fell asleep at the foot of the tree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Argos ran off after losing sight of Miriam and ran towards the bunker. He arrived at the old building and started barking madly. Dean and Cas stirred in their sleep hearing barking outside. Castiel stood up first and checked outside the window only to see Argos barking with no sight of Miriam.

“Miriam’s gone Dean.” Cas said panicked and he started putting on clothes and rushing around the room. Dean rushed and chased behind Cas and shouted out Sam’s name and rushed into his room.

“Miriam’s gone Sammy get up!” Dean’s face was pale, small beads of sweat had formed around his forehead from running around. They all met in the library while Sam held Argos’s leash.

“Alright, Sam you take Argos and you follow where he sniffs. Meanwhile Dean and I will scan the forest, she couldn’t have gone that far.” Castiel shuddered at the thought of his “fledgling” being held somewhere against her will. She was still young in angel years so that meant she still wasn’t strong enough. The same reason she couldn’t control her vessel’s aging. Castiel was lost in his thoughts about Miriam when he finally heard Dean calling his name out.

“Cas!” Dean shook his shoulders. “Cas baby, you have to tell me what is going on? I’ve never seen you act this strange, you’re more human than ever, ever since she arrived.” Dean’s voice was laced with worry.

“I had one job and I’ve lost her again Dean! She was my responsibility and I wasn’t supposed to grow attached, those were my orders and I did…. I grew attached!” Cas didn’t notice the sobs racking his body and Dean’s arms around him. Castiel never acted like this, he had become better with emotions and trying to fit into the human world but he would still act like the well oiled soldier he once was.

“We’ll find her. She couldn’t have gone far, I mean we’ve only been out here for five minutes.” Dean reassured Castiel. They stood up and Dean gave cas a small kiss on the forehead before holding one hand while shouting Miriam’s name again. Miriam woke up at the bottom of the tree where she sat last night and gripped her angel blade tightly once more. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of the back of her jeans, she walked slowly towards the direction she remembered running away from. She soon heard someone calling out her name. She stopped in her tracks and remained where she was. Soon the people calling her name came into view. Her parents.

“Père!” Miriam cried out in French.

“Mon Tournesol!” He replied. They ran to each other and embraced in a tight hug.

“Mon cher j'étais inquiet pour toi” He said. His chin resting at the top of her head that was buried in his chest. Nearby movement was heard and Dean took out his gun only to see Sam with Argos sniffing the ground. He lowered the gun and nodded over at Castiel and Miriam who were conversing in semi-hushed tones.

“Are they speaking-” “French? Yeah. Who knew right?” Dean interrupted Sam. He let out a small chuckle.

“You know usually you’d be bothered by this but now you seem.. I dunno, radiant?” Sam spoke exasperated.

"Radiant?” Dean asked giving Sam a bitch face. “Radiant Sammy? You make it sound like I’m a pregnant woman!” Sam rolled his eyes before giving him a response, “It’s Sam.” Castiel and Miriam had suddenly gotten next to them and Miriam asked quickly,

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Oh, about how good your French is!” Sam quipped.

“Thanks, I picked it up ‘round 1920?” Miriam looked off into the distance trying to recall. “Uncle Gabriel took me to see the humans that I’d been so curious about. I wanted to try and find a vessel in France since he had been teaching me the language. I just never forgot it.” Miriam smiled softly at the memory. Sam’s eyes were laced with sorrow and longing for the man that had brought him moments of joy in a dark time. An awkward silence fell between all four of them. They all looked at each other and laughed at their awkwardness. They all started walking to the bunker.

“Miriam?” Dean called out after her “Yeah dad?” Miriam said, she realized what she said and turned red. Dean chuckled and messed her hair up more than it already was.

“It’s alright kid. You’re ok. Just... your father and I have something to discuss with you when we get back.” Dean said as he wrinkled his nose and smiled at her. Miriam’s eyes widened and she smiled brightly at him. The walk back was calm and tense due to Miriam’s constant forgetfulness and wandering off at the sight of any creature. Eventually they had arrived to the bunker and Sam went into the kitchen to make breakfast. The summer days went by and Miriam joined in on hunts, sometimes helped with research, and other times with killing monsters. As August came around Castiel argued with Mirian frequently about her attending high school. He often used the argument of:

“Who is going to believe that a fourteen year old girl is traveling around with her fathers and uncle? They might as well think you’re kidnapped.” Dean was the one who finally convinced Miriam to let him and Castiel inscribe her at a local school.

September 1st came and Miriam dreaded that she would be the new kid, freshman year in a place where everyone knew each other. When Dean dropped Miriam off at school, people stared at the Impala and at the new kid. Whispers spread through the girls about how Miriam dressed like a total “rebel”, or the guys whispering about how she didn’t look like a freshman. All these things that Miriam wasn’t used to.

Miriam thought she knew almost everything about humanity, but in reality… _she didn’t even know where to start._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every THURSGAY! (hopefully)


End file.
